


【詹芽】蚊子咬和芦荟膏

by feifeiadele



Series: Stucky PWP [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 史蒂夫的胸部被奇怪的蚊子咬了一口，他试图自己解决这个问题，然后巴基帮助他解决这个问题。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky PWP [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388389
Kudos: 3





	【詹芽】蚊子咬和芦荟膏

夏天最热的时候，十六岁的史蒂夫喜欢裸着上半身睡觉，尽管巴基为此经常责怪他不注意身体，因为这样很容易着凉。虽然知道巴基是在关心自己，但半夜被热醒的史蒂夫还是会迷迷糊糊地脱掉上衣丢到一旁，白皙赤裸的瘦弱身躯裹在（巴基为他盖的）七层棉被里，然后第二天醒来被发现的巴基揪着耳朵训一顿。

结果有一天，不穿上衣睡觉的史蒂夫做噩梦了，腿乱蹬踹开了被子，然后就被奇怪的蚊子在两个乳尖上都咬了一口。好在史蒂夫踹被子的声音吵醒了睡在他身边的巴基，巴基嘟嘟囔囔的为史蒂夫重新裹好被子，免去了史蒂夫的重感冒之灾。然而当史蒂夫第二天醒来时，他发现自己的乳尖红红肿肿的，而且还痒酥酥的，让他忍不住伸手捏住乳尖抓挠，没想到被蚊子咬过的乳肉又被手指揉搓之后，竟然产生了一种很舒服又很微妙的新痒。

巴基在隔壁房间刷牙洗脸换衣服，史蒂夫决定趁着这会儿解决自己的“乳尖小问题”。男孩子细细白白的指尖捏住那两颗因为讨厌的蚊子而变得肿胀了不少的乳尖，拇指用力地摩擦酥痒到有些疼痛的乳肉边缘，有些红肿发胀的那一小块区域，而与拇指一起夹住乳尖的食指则托着乳尖的外缘用力往中间挤，原本就硬邦邦红润润的乳尖被挤的更加挺立了，还因为被拇指用力地揉搓过，于是变得很敏感，指甲随意地划一下乳肉就痒的不行。十六岁男孩子浅粉色的嘴唇微微张开，声音低沉颤抖地喘息起来，脸颊则由于紧张和害羞的缘故，变得红扑扑的。

史蒂夫发现这样不行，虽然他已经又重又猛地挠了两个乳尖将近一分钟，使得自己胸前两个浅红色的小点点被揉搓成了两颗鼓胀的艳红色小石块，而且胸部的肌肉也由于很让人害羞的奇怪刺激，紧张地不停乱颤，可是…还是很痒啊！如果说捏住乳尖用力抓挠时，蚊子咬产生的麻痒被一种舒适又刺激，却让他觉得羞耻异常的感觉代替了的话，那么一旦停下，乳尖上的两个艳红色鼓胀就会重新让他痒到重新捏住两颗乳肉，再次用食指和拇指把两边的乳尖挤的更加挺立，然后用拇指使劲抓挠它们，如此这般，循环往复。

“那个…史蒂维你…在干什么啊？”正在史蒂夫半躺在床上专心解决被蚊子咬了的乳尖问题时，巴基的声音飘飘悠悠地从他头顶上方传来。史蒂夫动作僵硬地扭过头，结果发现巴基目光直直地盯着自己的手指…捏着的红肿乳尖。

“哎呀！”史蒂夫后知后觉地大叫一声，随即羞耻到把头埋进被子里，恨不得一辈子不出来了，他忽然意识到自己刚才的几分钟都在做些什么——自己居然半裸着身体捏着乳尖搓来揉去地玩弄个不停，甚至一边玩弄乳肉一边红着脸喘息，还被自己最好的朋友看到了。虽然他其实是因为被蚊子咬了乳尖才这么做的，但刚才那样的动作就是很容易让人想多啊！唉，这下子他在巴基面前可丢人丢大发了。

巴基见史蒂夫一直缩着不说话，于是温柔地抚摸男孩毛茸茸的后脑，体贴地询问史蒂夫是不是生病了，需不需要自己请假留在家照顾他。史蒂夫红着脸转过半个头，声音闷闷地裹在被子里“没有啦，只不过…昨天晚上被蚊子在乳尖上咬了一口，所以刚才一直在挠，但还是…很痒啊。”说完就再次把脸埋进枕头不肯说话了。

巴基一听，顿时放下心来“啊哈，原来是这样啊，史蒂维你早说嘛，不过你刚才那样基本没什么用的，得用芦荟胶涂抹在上面才行。”一边对史蒂夫说着话一边弯腰打开卧室最下层的抽屉，巴基从抽屉里拿出一大管芦荟膏，挤了一些到手心里，然后把史蒂夫翻了个面。“嘿，兄弟，介意我…呃，碰到你胸口吗？”巴基一只手压着史蒂夫纤瘦的肩膀，眨着眼睛问他。

史蒂夫没好气地鼓起嘴“你少矫情了巴恩斯，从几岁起我们俩不就是一起睡觉一起洗澡的，都是男生，有什么不好意思的？”“喔喔，既然史蒂维你这么说，那我就开始了”说着巴基将涂抹滑腻腻凉丝丝芦荟膏的手心压在史蒂夫胸前，水润而黏稠的芦荟胶触感包裹着麻痒的乳尖，巴基温暖的掌心紧紧压住史蒂夫的胸部肌肉，指缝时不时蹭过坚硬挺立的乳尖。史蒂夫只看了一眼就闭上眼睛不敢再看了，因为…怎么说呢，虽然这是跟自己从几岁起就形影不离的挚友巴基，虽然巴基是在帮助自己治疗蚊子咬，可还是很奇怪啊，比刚才自己捏乳尖还奇怪！

史蒂夫想跟巴基聊聊天缓解尴尬，却突然惊讶地尖叫了一声，然后脸变得比任何时候都要红——因为巴基忽然用食指和拇指捏住了自己的乳尖，然后就像自己刚才那样捏着圆润肿胀的乳肉用力揉捏起来。

“巴基你…”史蒂夫想说巴基你干嘛用手指捏我，结果巴基在他说完之前就未仆先知地告诉他“这样是为了让被蚊子咬的部位更好地吸收药膏，当然如果史蒂维你觉得不舒服了，一定要跟我说啊。”史蒂夫不想承认现在他真的挺舒服的，巴基的手指上沾满了清凉润滑的芦荟膏，指肚因为经常干活的缘故要比自己的粗糙温暖很多，而且还很大，可以把乳肉完完全全地包裹住，再来来回回地捏着整颗乳尖揉搓。

滑腻腻带着清香的芦荟膏在巴基拇指缓慢而用力地磨蹭过肿胀的乳晕时渗透进了细密的乳缝当中，于是史蒂夫整个胸部都有了种滑滑凉凉的舒适感。宽大温暖的指肚长着粗糙的薄茧，挤压揉捏着敏感红肿的乳尖，把芦荟膏均匀又用力地抹进乳孔里面，同时温柔的抚摸抚慰了因为麻痒而略有疼痛的乳尖外侧，红肿到鼓起一个包的乳肉被巴基温暖粗糙的食指和拇指指肚夹在中间温柔地抚慰着，凉丝丝的药膏涂抹进了被蚊子咬过的乳孔和外侧肿胀硬挺的乳晕周围，使得两个硬邦邦的小肉粒像是被浸泡在温泉中一样舒服。

然而乳尖上的麻痒是得到缓解了，史蒂夫心里的某个位置却又开始痒酥酥了起来。而且这心情跟刚才自己揉捏乳肉的感觉还不一样，之前只是单纯觉得不好意思，现在除了害羞之外更是增添了许许多多小小的欢欣与柔情，像是一群夜莺藏在他心里唱歌。史蒂夫半闭着眼睛看着巴基抚摩揉搓自己乳尖的左右两边的沾满芦荟膏的手指，看着他既温柔又很灵巧，还带着点挑逗意味的按摩动作，忽然有一瞬间，他在心里悄悄感谢那只咬了自己的蚊子。

史蒂夫闭上眼睛，芦荟膏的清凉润滑触感与巴基指肚的粗糙温暖触感持续了很长时间，直到巴基从他胸口松开手指，凉风吹过浸润芦荟膏的两颗乳尖，于是史蒂夫睁开眼睛，问巴基“啊，这就好了？”

“当然啦，把芦荟膏抹进被蚊子咬的部位就可以了啊，不然还能怎么样”巴基说着话又拿了张面巾纸，仔细地擦掉了史蒂夫胸口沾着的多余的芦荟膏，然后把衣服裤子全都丢到金发男孩的床上“快点把衣服穿上吧史蒂维，别蚊子咬刚治好，又得了感冒。”然后他快步向房门外走去，手上还紧抓着那张刚擦过史蒂夫胸部的面巾纸，是要丢到客厅的垃圾桶里吧，史蒂夫想着，同时大声地向巴基道谢，说巴基真是个体贴可靠的好朋友。没想到巴基不理他，头也不回就往外走，史蒂夫只能回到床上穿衣服和裤子。

虽然巴基刚才的举动非常暧昧，不过肯定只是自己想多了吧，毕竟这家伙可是把衣服丢给自己就急匆匆地走了，甚至没留下来跟自己聊会天。史蒂夫酸涩而不自知地心想，同时目光时不时就看向衣服下的两处凸点，想着刚才巴基揉捏他乳尖的专注模样，觉得心口和小腹都热乎乎的。

巴基走出史蒂夫的视线范围之外，在完全确认金发男孩看不到自己后才放心地靠在墙角，捂着烧红到滚烫的脸，咬着指甲捂着嘴，声音绵长低沉地呻吟起来。他把擦过史蒂夫胸口的面巾纸捂在嘴唇上使劲地吸气，又贪婪地嗅闻着刚才触碰过史蒂夫身体的指肚与掌心，金发男孩乳尖那种柔软而又坚韧的奇妙触感似乎还停滞在他的双手，棕发男孩这双漂亮修长的手的每一处部位都能感受到、或者说回忆起史蒂夫两颗可爱红润的小肉粒在它们的抚摩揉捏下变得如此诱人的姿态，就像两颗待人采摘的小巧樱桃。

忽然一种强烈的欲望袭击向巴基的唇舌，这使他将食指和拇指的第一指节完全含进嘴里，柔软湿润的舌尖舔过还停留着史蒂夫乳尖触感的温暖指肚，舔过手指上细密微硬的薄茧。这感觉就如同自己含住了史蒂夫的乳尖，然后灵巧地舔弄吮吸它们，舌头堵上乳肉中心的小孔，牙尖轻咬乳尖侧面的边缘，直到将金发男孩胸口浅粉色的可爱凸起用唇齿玩弄到红肿发胀，就像今天被蚊子咬了一口那样…

幻想与现实的奇幻交错让巴基感到眩晕，棕发男孩胸口燃烧着与他的挚友兼发小相差无几的炽热爱慕与酸涩情感，巴基靠在墙角喃喃自语：

“唉，史蒂维这个小笨蛋，我都做的这么明显了他还是一点反应都没有，正常的好兄弟哪有帮对方揉搓乳尖上药的啊，这小笨蛋也不想想。真是的，怎么办啊…难道下次真的只能像丽贝卡她们看的小说里写的那样，要对着嘴唇直接亲上去？”


End file.
